Glitched
by onyxshade7
Summary: was it all fake my travels my friends Pikachu ...not wasting more space


**DISCLAIMER: I KNOW YOU KNOW I OWN NOTHING**

_As Ash won his eight and final badge he can finally enter the Sinnoh League and finally face his rival Paul and stand a chance of winning the Sinnoh lea- I Can't do this anymore, I've been doing this for over 4 regions and it's practically the same crap only with more pokemon, I quit._

_HEY you can't just quit we have just started this **BLOODY** session **GET BACK OVER HERE, STONE START THE SESSION**!_

_now back to your idiotic and unlovable heroes…._

_**WOW**, that was the best starting statement I have ever heard._

-----

Guys can you believe that I'm finally able to go the Sinnoh League! Said an enthusiastic Ash.

Yes that's wonderful Ash. Dawn said with a blush. While Brock and Pikachu nodded.

**_THE PROGRAM HAS BEEN CORRUPTED!_**

_quit yelling._

Did you guys hear that. He asked his friends

What are you talking about Ash? Brock asked.

Never mind, let's head to our next destination.

--in the meantime--

_HOW WELL IS THE SYSTEM RECOVERY GOING!_

_not well we can only retrieve bits and pieces of the meatbags dream world._

_So the it's having a CASCADE FAILURE ABORT IN.…_

**_10_**

_why are you yelling?_

**_9_**

_I don't know?_

**_8_**

--sometime later at a pokecenter--

_**7**_

Pikachu after all we have been through we are finally going to realize my dream of becoming a master.

_**6**_

Pikapika. It said

_**5**_

Hey wait's going on? He asked as he noticed that the walls of the pokemon center started to rapidly change in color and break apart.

**_4_**

What's the matter Ash? Dawn asked changing color like the walls in a slower and deeper voice.

_**3**_

Can't you guys see the walls changing color? Ash asked in a panicked tone.

**_2_**

Ash what is the matter with you, are you trying to scare everyone here!? Brock asked in a high yet demanding voice.

**_1_**

Don't you guys notice how the walls are all changing colo-

**PROGRAM: BUTTMONKEY HAS BEEN TERMINATED**

why butt monkey?

IT was funny at the time.

--unknown location--

Oh, where am I? Ash asked as he got up and noticed he was alone in a old and rundown room with a large circle with some markings on it and similar circles on the walls and roof in the room.

Dawn, Brock, PIKACHU where are you guys! He shouted as he went out the room.

**Will Ketchum, Ash please remain still as two of our staff members find you**. A voice that almost sounded like nurse Joy boomed over the intercoms.

Dawn, Brock PIKACU where are you! Ash shouted as he wondered through the decayed and blood stained hallways. Just as he reached the stairs some voices has startled him and when he turned he saw two men one is slightly shorter with red hair and is very tanned wearing a really bright uniform and the other one is larger and is covered head to toe in a darker uniform with a featureless mask.

**The Brock and Dawn that you know don't exist anymore and in fact everyone you encountered are gone, and…. WHAT THE HELL IS A PIKACHU?!** Shouted the shorter one

_The yellow electric rat he started with._ The larger one said in a monotone voice.

Where is Pikachu? Ash shouted in a quavering voice.

_You yell too much, it's in Lavender tower you know the pokemon graveyard._

Your lying! Ash shouted again almost with tears.

**HEY, THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SHOUT IS ME AND BESIDES THIS MONOTONE STONER DOESN'T LIE!** The red head shouted.

_Bones we have to connect the subject back to the system._ Stone said.

NO! I don't believe this I I need to find Pikachu. As Ash said that he ran up the stairs crying.

**Hey come back here and think about it kid!** Bones shouted as he and Stone ran up after him.

**Kid, have you even noticed how some things seem off or how you traveled over four regions and your still the same age even after you said it's been over a year you started!** Bones yelled still chasing him with a smirk.

_And is it that someone as young and incompetent as you manages to save that world multiple times while still falling for Team Rockets idiotic plans and how they always manage to find you after being blasted away every time….do you even remember anything before the Spearow attack or even your own childhood._ Stone said in a monotone and cold tone.

As soon as Ash reached the top to open the door someone grabbed him by the legs and dragged him down the dark stairs crying and yelling then finally whimpering.

..

…

…..

--unknown location--

"where…where am I….why…is it….so hot…" Ash thought as awoke from his sleep, as he looked around he kept seeing rocky wall with some kind of red lighting. His eyes finally resting on two rising objects that looked kind of like dragons with orange skin with a tan belly, both has flames building up in their mouths.

**SUBJECT 20378 ASH KETCHUM HAS BEEN SENT TO CHARIZARD COLONY AS LV. 1 ODDISH.** The computer stated.

_**Hey**, did you set it on a loop!_

_yes._

**_Sweet ....what the hell is the skitty lord_**


End file.
